


The Icebrood Saga

by ventaricalburn



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Norn being norn, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, ariaami is a workaholic, bangar sucks, charr being charr, mostly canon, rated M for alcohol and language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventaricalburn/pseuds/ventaricalburn
Summary: After the death of Kralkatorrik, Dragon's Watch takes a welcome break. At least, most of them do. Commander and Tribune Ariaami Veilkeeper struggles with newfound knowledge about her heritage, and gladly welcomes the distraction of Bangar's party. Aurene's champion, the norn Jodnil Stormbringer joins in, along with the present in-game members. Events ensue.Covers the events of the Icebrood Saga, with assumption that readers have played them.Tags may be updated as I go.
Kudos: 1





	1. Bound By Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got off my ass and put my ramblings into the world. Imagine Ariaami as your typical Commander, but Trahearne made her make friends in the Pact, and those friends got involved in your general world saving agenda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariaami has angst, and doesn't understand relaxing.

~Ariaami Veilkeeper~  
"Imperator Swordshadow."  
"Tribune Veilkeeper. Good to see you."  
I saluted.  
"And you know you're allowed to call me Malice soldier, you've earned it."  
"Of course, sir." I sat in the chair across from her, keeping my injured arm tucked tightly to my chest.  
"Your arm?"  
"Crystal splinters. It's healing."  
"Mm. Congratulations on the Kralkatorik kill by the way, fantastic work."  
"That was mostly Jodnil and Almorra-" Malice waved her hand.  
"Take some credit. When a member of a warband accomplishes something, the warband shares the credit."  
"Of course sir."  
"Anyway, what brings you to my office?"  
"Checking in. I've got, time off." Malice chuckled.  
"That's a first. Your orders are as follows, go get some rest Tribune."  
"I-"  
"You deserve it. Go on. The Keeper warband is doing some recon and aren't to be disturbed, otherwise I'd send you their way."  
"Yes sir." I saluted again, and left.  
So I rested. Every week I went to Gehix to treat my arm, for physical therapy, for pain suppressants he tried to prescribe. Mostly I slept, fitfully, but I slept. I made new horn rings, fitted new piercings, drank good vodka. Smoked. My home, long abandoned, got dusted out. Old weapons rehung on the walls, maps redone. It hadn't been disturbed surprisingly, everything was where I left it before heading to the Silverwastes. My life became quiet, I hated it. The silence. So I made trips to the farhar, trained some of the cubs in techniques from the desert. I told stories about the Olmakhan, taught a few Warbands to ride raptors. I went on long flights with my skyscale, who I finally named, Maven. Anything to fill my time.  
I was thankful to get a letter, but surprised when Rytlock contacted me over the voice comm.  
"It's an invitation."  
"To what?" I sliced the thick leather open with a new knife, with an obsidian blade.  
"A party. Celebrating the defeat of Kralkatorik."  
"And are you invited?" I assumed he was.  
"Yes, but for business I'd imagine. When your imperator says jump-"  
"You say how high. I get it. I'll meet you at the choppers."  
My rest was over it seemed.  
Jodnil was glancing over the edge of the balcony, the chopper roaring behind him.  
"Jodnil."  
"Ariaami." He waved me over. Braham was standing next to him, along with two shorter figures.  
"Kasmeer, Marjory."  
"Commander, good to see you." Marjory smiled. "Adalasa sends her condolences, she's spending time with her wife, and couldn't make it."  
"Gehix is with his progeny." Gorrik was here too. "No further questions."  
"That's it then." Rytlock.  
"Some party." I rubbed my arm out of habit, it was a network of scars now.  
"Where's Taimi?" Jodnil pipped up.  
"Revisiting her thesis, she's neck deep in research files." Gorrik again. "I'm here in her stead, not to party, to study the flora."  
"Well I'm here to party." Braham had some of his hair back, a shock bright red. Jodnil nodded in agreement.  
"You and Ariaami are representing Dragon's Watch, don't party too hard." Rytlock added. "Let's go." His tail flicked, he was anxious about something. Interesting. Jodnil had also let his beard grow in, interesting again. We squeezed into the choppers, the sound of spinning blades was a welcome disruption. I was going home.  
"Tribune Brimstone, you're to wait for your escort." A Blood Legion captain interrupted us the second we stepped off the chopper."  
"And who's the escort?" Rytlock retorted.  
"Crecia Stoneglow."  
The charr had soft gray hair, and stood a touch taller than Rytlock. Her eyes had a strange greenish tint around them, but overall, she wasn't unattractive. Kasmeer, Marjory, and Gorrik had left through another gate, something about a research team and blood.  
"She's Bangar's secretary." Rytlock's tail had stopped twitching, hm.  
"And these two must be the Pact Commander, the Troopmarshal, and Braham Errison."  
"Honorifics. I'm Jodnil Stormbringer, this is-"  
"Ariaami Veilkeeper." Crecia cut him off. "Welcome home Tribune." I nodded.  
Braham tried to shake her hand, but stopped when Jodnil nudged him. Charr don't do handshakes, Rox was just oddly friendly.  
"We shouldn't keep Bangar waiting, you are the special guests after all." She turned and began to lead us through the base. Rytlock began speaking quietly to her, and I subtly listened in, Braham and Jodnil were caught up in their own conversation.  
"How is he?"  
"He's just fine."  
"Cre, you know what I mean."  
"He's traditional, and he's definitely your cub."  
"What in the name of hell does that mean?"  
"Stubborn." Rytlock growled in annoyance, and we reached an open area with bleaches set up.  
"You have a seat of honor." Crecia gestured to an open platform with chairs. Jodnil, Braham and Rytlock made their way over to it, but I slipped away, and joined Malice.  
I am still charr, and my legion is still my legion. I turned my attention to a large structure, which Bangar had ascended. I'd never seen the imperator before, he looked younger than I thought he would.  
"We are here to celebrate a great victory for our people, the defeat of Kralkatorik!" Bangar called upon each legion, sounding cheers throughout the clearing.  
"And making a special appearance, Troopmarshal Jodnil Stormbringer, and Commander Ariaami Veilkeeper, slayers of gods and dragons! And, Tribune Brimstone." Another loud cheer, but something about him unsettled me. The way he said Commander seemed icy, and I certainly commanded more respect than that.  
"And now for the main event, the slaying of Kralkatorik's last brood." A metal clattering was followed by a massive branded devourer being pulled from the ground. "Ryland Steelcatcher, to your position!"  
It was a lot for one charr, but this one seemed just fine. Jodnil and Braham were eagerly chatting, pointing every now and then. It took around a minute till the creature curled in on itself, and the crowd cheered again.  
That was, until it uncurled, and attacked again.  
"Not done yet kiddo!" Bangar sounded unsure, this clearly wasn't planned.  
Jodnil waved wildly in my direction, and I blinked to his seat.  
"I think he needs help?" He too seemed confused.  
"There are mortars, let him keep his honor." Crecia pointed to various corners, and Jodnil began to race up the stands.  
Rytlock wouldn't take his eyes off the fight. Four mortars had been set off, before Jodnil ran into the center of the stands and screamed.  
"HOLD."  
And Aurene slipped through the sky, turning the creature into iridescent crystal, before slipping away again. The charr fighting, Ryland, seemed stunned. The crowd went silent.  
"And another special appearance, the Troopmarshal's Elder Dragon." Bangar, trying to settle the mood. "A big thanks to everyone who made this possible. Now go, eat, drink, celebrate!" With that dismissal, Bangar climbed down from his stand. The crowd dispersed, and Jodnil sighed.  
"You can feel her?"  
"A little bit. Mostly her power." He rubbed his head.  
"Spirits that's interesting." Braham touched the crystal lightly.  
"Learn anything else of use?"  
"Just how to channel magic, not a lot, but a little." My comment seemed to upset him.  
"Talk to Rytlock, maybe he could help." Speaking of Rytlock, I slunk over to him.  
"He has your eyes."  
"And Crecia's smile?" He snarled.  
"Don't act like that. He should be so proud to have a fine sire."  
"Or perhaps a dam that actually was around. You would know about that, wouldn't you." Great, a dig.  
"As far as I was concerned, until a few months ago I was an orphan." Now my tail was flicking. I didn't much care for talk of my heritage, it was history.  
"And your dam told you because she thought you were dying." He wasn’t wrong. I pulled through by the skin of my teeth. Maybe she thought it was too cruel for me to die without knowing, it was arguably more cruel to live with the knowledge. Almorra Soulkeeper, my dam. Hero of the Vigil.  
"I wouldn't have expected anything more." I snarled. "Leave it be, the future is arguably more important."  
"Tribune? Troopmarshal? A word." Crecia beckoned us over. I beckoned to Jodnil in turn.  
"Well dragon slayers, I didn't expect you to come with your full arsenal. Very unpolitical." Bangar Runibringer.  
"Aurene is not a weapon. She's here to undo what Kralkatorik did." Jodnil was frowning at the Imperator.  
"Your apology needs some work."  
"Aurene did what she had to." Rytlock chimed in.  
"And you're still talking out of turn." Bangar's gaze snapped to him.  
"Sir." Rytlock snarled.  
"Don't blame you for keeping it around though. Rytlock, see me later. Just the two of us." Bangar turned on his heel, and left for the citadel.  
"Her." Jodnil murmured.  
"He's on edge. All of us are." Crecia said. "Thousands of warriors with short tempers are on edge."  
"She's trying to help." Jodnil raised his voice.  
"You are her representatives, whether she listens to you or not." Crecia gave him a deadly glare.  
"The Charr have never not had enemies." Rytlock looked at the crystal formation. "With Kralkatorik gone……"  
"The best you can do is be seen." Crecia locked eyes with me. "You're charr, they'll listen to you."  
"Hopefully. We'll make some rounds." Jodnil nodded in agreement.  
"Jodnil! Rytlock! Ariaami! You gotta meet this kid!" Braham was shouting at us from across the courtyard. Rytlock sauntered over, taking in his cub.  
"Good work cub. Watch your left though."  
"Thanks." Ryland didn't seem to notice the intensity of his sire's stare.  
"Ryland and I are going drinking, you two wanna come?"  
"We've got to smooth some ruffled fur, so we'll have to decline."  
"Have a few for me though." Jodnil clapped him on the shoulder.  
"You're so diplomatic." Braham laughed a little.  
"Don't do anything stupid, you're representing Dragon's Watch too." I reminded him.  
"Yeah." Braham nodded, and began to walk off with Ryland, something about "The Special".  
"Everyone should be at their respective camps, they should be easy enough to find. Good luck to you two." Crecia began walking up the hill to a tent or sorts.  
A soldier ran up to her, with parchment in hand. She turned back to face us.  
"And General Soulkeeper is here, on the river bank. Check in with her if you would. She and Bangar, don't get along." I felt my back stiffen, and Jodnil tapped my shoulder.  
"I'll talk to her, she's my general anyway. You take care of the Imperators." My tail flicked from side to side, but I nodded anyway.  
How different would my cubhood have been if I’d known? I'd worked my ass off just to be accepted, and worked even harder to obtain the power I have now. It was a game of proving my strength, my worth. Ryland is lucky in ways I will never understand. A known dam and sire, growing up in Bangar's shadow. It was easy for him. My tail was twitching along the ground, whisking dirt up. The Commander, jealous of a cub. I made an effort to still my tail. The lack of, well, world saving had gotten to me. I never liked the lulls of time in between. It gave me too much time to reflect, to think. I hated being out of commission, and consciousness sometimes, for Kralkatorik. It should have been my battle to fight. It was a family matter after all.


	2. Rebels, Rivals, Revels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodnil speaks! Braham gets drunk

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
“General.” I gave her a customary salute.  
“Stormbringer.   
And then, another charr quite literally pounced on Almorra, rambling about some concert, gladiums, and Almorra slaying a dragon, which she did. She gave me a look, the “please do something and make her leave me alone, I’m too old for this” look.   
“Excuse me.” I tapped the charr on the shoulder, she turned to look at me.  
“Oh! It’s the, Troopmarshal?”  
“Correct, and you are?”  
“Varinia Stormsounder, Minister of Morale. You’re not quite the member of Dragon's Watch I was hoping to see.” Varinia frowned. Spirits forgive me for what I may subject Ariaami to.  
“I assume you’re searching for Ariaami, she headed off east, you may be able to catch her.”  
“Really now.” Her interest was piqued, and she turned back to Almorra. “Don’t go anywhere General, I’ll convince you to attend, don’t you worry.” Then, she scampered off.  
“Many thanks Jodnil.” Almorra took a breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Harassment. I’m just passing through, trying to avoid Bangar and all.”  
“Understandable, probably good Adalasa isn’t here.” Ada had delivered the killing blow to Ajax, which his father probably would not appreciate hearing.  
“Very good. I’m due in the Shiverpeaks though, to keep an eye on our Jormag situation.”  
“Send word if you hear anything General.”   
“Of course, enjoy yourself Stormbringer.”  
She began to walk away, but paused for a moment.  
“Tell Veilkeeper to do the same.”  
Then she began moving again, walking back into the Blood Citadel. I sat for a moment to debate whether I would actually divulge this information to Ariaami. Maybe not, I'd have to see how her encounter with that minister went.   
Turns out, it did not go well. After I'd gone around checking on a very drunk Braham and tipsy Ryland, I went in search of Ariaami.  
I found her glaring Varinia down, she could be downright terrifying. Icy cool purple eyes, and the scars on her arm certainly didn't make her anymore friendly.   
"You should attend the concert Tribune, the General will be there."   
"My relationship with the General is complicated, you aren't going to sell me." She waved me over. "Jodnil, I'm off to speak with the Flame Legion, Efram Greetsglory specifically. Tag along?" Varinia had effectively been snuffed, and scowled at Ariaami as she sulked away.   
"You're lucky we're supposed to be maintaining appearances, otherwise I'd kick your ass." She growled at me.   
"Sorry. She needed to go, elsewhere."  
"Next time, send her an elsewhere very far away from me."   
"Noted."  
Efram was, decent. His kid, Prisca was worried about getting along with her peers, and I've never seen Ariaami do sometimes so, sweet. She crouched down on Prisca's level, and talked about her childhood. Her struggles, about how she was outcast because of her sire being Flame Legion.   
"Of course, it's a different story now." She looked Efram in the eye, and he nodded. "Your sire is doing a lot of good, cub. I imagine you will too." Prisca actually smiled at her, and promptly scampered off.   
"You're Clement's cub, aren't you?"  
"I am." I'd never even heard her father's name.  
"He was a good charr."  
"He died bravely." Ariaami's tone was short, but not unkind.  
I knew her sire had died, when Mordremoth's minions ended up in Ascalon. She told us without flinching, distant as ever.   
"As all charr should. Thank you, for helping Prisca."  
"She's a good cub."   
My voice com flickered on.   
"Jodnil, baby. I need your helppppp." My face turned red immediately. Braham was very, very drunk then.   
"Did he just-" Ariaami looked surprised for once.  
"He's very drunk." I cut her off quickly. "What is it Braham?"  
"I'm in jail, and you need ta come and get me!"  
"Hold tight, we're on our way." I clicked the com off. Ariaami was already walking to the Brig, tail swishing.   
The guards tried to stop her, until they realized who she was.   
"Tribune, and, friend of the Tribune. Go on in." One of them murmured, opening the door. We found Braham soon enough. He was lying on his back, groaning.  
"C'mon Braham, we're here to get you." I opened the door.  
"Gimme a second, I feel like-"  
"Shit?" Ariaami interjected.  
"Pretty much." He stood up shakily, and I gave her my arm for support. He linked his in it, a little more steady on his feet.  
"Charr alcohol will do that to you, let's get your stuff and get out."

"I told you, all his stuff is right there."   
"He's missing a bow!"   
"Well I certainly don't have it." The warden crossed her arms,and Braham's face turned panicky.  
"Oh no…"  
"We'll trace your steps, it'll be fine-" Rytlock cut me off, running up the the stairs.   
"Ariaami, a word. Caught some charr trying to rough up some Vigil soldiers."  
"I'm not entirely surprised by that Rytlock." Ariaami certainly didn't sound surprised, but she was frowning.   
"There's a storm on the horizon. We need to talk to Bangar before everything spirals out of control. Meet me in his office." He paused. "Both of you." I tightened my grip on Braham's arm.   
"Don't worry about me, I'll go find Jory. Find my bow." He gave me a reassuring squeeze, and left. I sighed, then looked at Rytlock. "Let's go visit the Imperator."


	3. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangar is a bastard, Jodnil is evicted, Ariaami has none of it, and deals with her angst by fighting people.

~Ariaami Veilkeeper~  
I could hear the General and Banger arguing through the door.  
"You have a problem with my people, Bangar? Take it up with me! Don't use your petty thugs to do your dirty work."  
"Humans, so fragile Almorra. You overestimate my influence." The General growled, and stormed out of the room, not acknowledging any of us, thankfully. Crecia stuck her head out of the office.   
"The floor is yours." She beckoned.   
"Rytlock, I said alone." Bangar growled upon seeing the three of us.   
"The young voices are speaking up, sir." Rytlock said.  
"We're concerned." Jodnil stood his ground, only to be glared at by the Imperator.   
"This doesn't concern you. I'll tolerate Rytlock bringing in a fellow charr, but a norn? Out of my office." Jodnil's eyes narrowed, but he didn't push it. He was like that, respectful. Even to his own detriment. He left quietly, but I wasn't going anywhere.   
"Your speech really riled them up." Rytlock continued.   
"Then it did its job."  
"Our people are scared, angry." I looked Bangar right in the eye.   
"With the norn's dragon flying around, why wouldn't they be?" Crecia finally spoke.   
"They're angry because now that Kralk's gone, they have nothing to point their weapons at." Rytlock snapped.   
"If it's not a dragon, it's ghosts or separatists." Bangar snapper right back.  
"The other races are not our enemies, it would be good to remind them of that, Imperator." I said, I was not going to back down from this bastard. I was angry and he wasn't helping.   
"Our 'allies' hunted us like animals, cub. Wore our fur on their clothes." And he wasn't backing down either.  
"That was a long time ago." I replied.   
"You should know better. So lucky your friend has a dragon he can command." Bangar clenched his fist.   
"That's not how-"  
"The treaty won't break unless you break it first." Rytlock interrupted.   
"A little fear keeps us sharp. Keeps us safe."   
The Rytlock snapped. He pounced on Bangar, pinning him to the ground. 

"Nobody wants you here."

"You're lucky that your cub has me for a father."

"All you have to do is rip my throat out, then you can be Imperator, Rytlock."   
"I don't want anything from you." 

"You wanted this to happen, Bangar. You made it happen."

"Dismissed, except Veilkeeper."  
Rytlock and Crecia slunk out of the office. 

"Who's more difficult to control, Brimstone, or the dragon?" He murmured.   
"He's respected by the legions. He could be your eyes and ears." I would however, try to save my mentor's ass.   
"Oughtta skin him myself, instead of waiting for Thackery to do it." Bangar paused. "You would be far more suited to be my eyes and ears. Our war-torn hero. So disconnected from her people." I glared at him.   
"Not interested."   
"You can show yourself out then, Veilkeeper."   
I did. 

"You could have backed me up in there Cre!"   
"Not until you bring me hard evidence that something is going on Rytlock. Lay low until he cools off, I'll try and talk to him." Crecia brisked past me, leaving a disgruntled Rytlock.   
"I tried to save your ass, to no avail." I remarked. He glared at me, and started walking.   
He told me about Crecia, about his history with Bangar. Things I'd asked about in the past, but now they actually garnered a response. We walked past guards, gossiping about the cold snap, but we're stopped by a small gaggle of warriors.   
"Well well well, if it isn't Rytlock Brimstone, and the commander of lesser races." Their leader, standing proudly in our way. My fur bristled.  
"I hear the Imperator could use a new Tribune." Another said.   
"Back off." Rytlock growled.   
I had been itching for a fight, and these thugs were going to get the fight of their lives. I pounced before Rytlock could speak again.   
It took seconds to incapacitate them, pitiful honestly. One of them groaned in pain, as I sheathed my axe, illusions melting away.  
“You want a promotion? Earn it.” Rytlock grumbled. My voice com blasted me with static.  
“Ariaami? Efram and I need to speak with you. Jodnil’s already here.” Kasmeer. I sighed.  
“So much for laying low.”  
“Go ahead. I’ll clean this up.”


	4. Rats and Racing to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodnil leads mission "rescue Gorrik", Gorrik roasts the charr, and Ariaami has something she needs to do apparently.   
> And an author didn't really feel like writing the fight scene.

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
The plan was simple. Mesmer simple, which is highly complicated most of the time. I’ll just, pretend to be Ryland. Ariaami disguised herself as a Blood Legion Captain. We wandered around, speaking to charr, till we ended up in the training area. Fahrar, that’s what it was called. Rytlock was tasked with finding real Ryland and bringing him up to speed. Two Rylands running around would end poorly. The Primus described a recruiter to us, spirits they were recruiting the kids.   
“That’s fucked up.” I murmured in Ryland’s voice, as we walked to the Great Hall.  
“They’re young and impressionable. It’s the best time.”  
“It’s sick, Ariaami. They’re kids.”  
“Doesn’t matter, the Renegades don’t care. You should know.”  
“I never saw a child in my encounters with them.”  
“You’re lucky then.”  
We continued the rest of the walk in silence.   
“Everyone has two eyes.” Ariaami had wandered around the Great Hall, making small talk.  
“And Crecia’s in there.” I whispered to her.  
“We’re not telling her about this, she’s got enough to deal with. Call Rytlock.”   
“You talked to everyone?” He asked.  
“There’s a guard at the door, but everyone else yes.” I replied.   
“Talk to the guard then.” He clicked off. Ariaami and I approached the guard, once Crecia had left the room. They saluted, to me.  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
“I’m looking for someone. White fur, rusty spots, one eye?”   
“Good timing, he left a few minutes ago. Said something about an asura.”  
“Asura?”  
“Yes sir. The one that’s been helping with the bugs.” Ariaami and I shared a look. Gorrik.  
“Thank you, sir. For your help.” We quickly walked out of the room, taking cover in an alcove.   
“Gorrik, come in Gorrik. Trouble coming your way. Where the hell are you?” Ariaami whispered urgently.   
“Ariaami, good to hear from you. I’m in a pathetically small library. Seriously, do your people even read?”  
“What’s around you, quickly.” I said.  
“Ryland?”  
“Jodnil actually, ask Kas later, just answer me.”  
“Maps and books. Warfare books, and some manuscript called “One Charr, One Future”, riveting.”   
“That’s the war room.” Rytlock cut in. “Why are you even there?”  
“Um, some very rude charr convinced me. After they took my datapad.” A thud came from his end, along with an unknown voice.  
“What the hell is that? Who are you talking to?”  
“It’s nothing! I-” Gorrik’s frantic speech was cut off by static.  
“Fuck, let’s go.” I followed her lead, she’d walked past this room earlier. Before Ariaami could discourage me from doing otherwise, I kicked the door down.   
“What’s going on?” i demanded, to a room of surprised charr, and one scared Gorrik.   
“Sir! Aren’t you supposed to be with Imperetor Ruinbringer?”  
“Am I?” I growled back. One of them chuckled dryly.  
“Oh yeah, you drank that norn under the table. No wonder you forgot. Everything’s in place, you just need to go to the rendezvous point.”  
“Bangar won’t wait, not even for you. We’ll take care of the rat.” Another tried to grab Gorrik, but I beat them to it, securing a hand around his collar.  
“I’ll take the rat.” I glanced at Ariaami, who opened her hand.  
“Datapad.” She growled, one of the charr put it in her hand, and we slipped out of the room. Gorrik waited till we were far away from the room to speak.  
“They kept asking about Aurene, how strong she was. If she could, kill another dragon.” He whispered, and I felt my eyes go wide. Ariaami put his datapad in his hand.  
“Quickly, get out of here. Find Kas, we have to find Crecia.” Gorrik nodded, and took off. Ariaami and I dropped our disguises, and ran for the commons, finding Rytlock waiting.  
“Gorrik safe?”  
“He’s fine, but Ryland-” Jory ran into our group before I could continue.  
“Ruinbringer is on the move.” She said, breathlessly. “And it looks bad, dozens of warbands slipped into the mountain path with him.”  
“Dozens?” Rytlock inquired.  
“Heavily armed too, all legions. And Rytlock, your son is with them.”  
“WHAT?” Rytlock sneered.   
“They’re working with the Renegades, we need to tell Crecia.” I spoke up.  
“She followed them, she looked worried. Run, you may catch her.”   
“Get the Imperators and Braham, we’ll talk over the coms.” Ariaami shook Rytlock, snapping his focus back to her.   
We ran like hell. 

The pass had been freezing. An Icebrood construct, an army of charr. Bangar Ruinbringer was trying to take down an Elder Dragon. He was insane.   
Rytlock and Crecia were going to press ahead with me, they were worried about their kid and all. The Tribunes were going to keep the charr under control, Jory and Kas were going to reach out to Logan, discourage the Separatists. I’d been talking to Braham, he had decided to come with.  
“You left your guild at the Vigil camp?”  
“Yeah, they weren’t all too thrilled with me.” Braham was looking at the ground. I grabbed his hand to comfort him.  
“Maybe they can help us.”  
“Maybe.”   
“We’ll get your bow back.”  
“I know.” 

~Ariaami Veilkeeper~  
“There’s something darker going on here.” I said, only shivering slightly.  
“There always is Tribune. Rytlock, Crecia, and your two norn friends are going ahead?”  
“And I’ll join them, yes.”   
“Give them a second, there’s a place you should go first.”  
“Sir-”  
“Trust me Veilkeeper. It’ll be worth your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Bound By Blood, thank you for reading!


	5. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins Whisper in the Dark. Ariaami is still on her mystery task, leaving Jodnil to venture into Bjora Marches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood in this chapter, just as a warning.

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
We tried to move through the blizzard for days. Braham and I could barely get a mile before it was too deadly to survive.   
That was, until we got a surprise call from Almorra.   
"Stormbringer, it's the General. Can you hear me?" We'd tried to call Almorra every day now, but the storm interfered with the voice com.   
"General? We've been trying to reach you. Bangar's going after Jormag-"  
"I've got good news, the storm's let up enough for me to send a chopper."  
"A chopper, General that's fantastic, but Bangar-"  
"I know of Bangar's aspirations, he passed through not long ago. Maybe you can catch him. But first, I need your help at Jora's Keep."   
"Help?"  
"Bring whoever you can. We'll talk up here, Soulkeeper out."   
My voice com crackled out, and I frowned.   
"Is the General, okay?" Braham asked.  
"She seems a touch, strange, but we need that chopper to keep up with Bangar. I'll call Rytlock, tell him to get whoever we can."

We left our small encampment in the pass to travel to the Black Citadel. Ariaami was still on her mystery task, so it was me, Braham, Rytlock, Crecia, and Marjory. Jory waved us over, with a new black coat in her other arm.   
"Ready when you two are. I'm excited to see Jhavi again."  
"You know Jhavi?" I asked.  
"We studied necromancy together, did you work with her much in the Vigil?"  
"We met a few times, but I don't really know her." But I did know about the legacy she had following her name.   
"Well, she's efficient at what she does. Hopefully she'll enjoy some familiar faces after being cooped up for so long." She shrugged on her coat, everyone else had squeezed into the chopper. "Let's get a move on." 

The ride was bumpy, turbulent. I heard the pilot grumble about the snow, the lack of visibility. But we made a safe landing, everyone in one piece, albeit a little chilly.   
"So much for the blizzard letting up." Braham tugged his fur coat tighter, I did the same. It truly was cold, and the two of us were used to the cold by now.   
"I couldn't fly Ysmir through it, the chopper made it." Ysmir being my skyscale, hidden in the mists for now. "Almorra sounded urgent, at the very least."  
"As long as we get closer to stomping Bangar in the snow-" Rytlock stomped in the snow for added emphasis.   
"Brimstone. We agreed to hold our judgement." Crecia said coldly.   
"YOU agreed." Rytlock growly.   
"I just want my bow back." Braham grumbled. "It's, weird being here again. I abandoned my guild after we tried to fight Jormag, but I bet Jhavi was good to them. Maybe I can, make up with them."   
"Maybe." I squeezed his arm, earning a small smile as we approached the gate.  
"The gate's open..." Braham said.   
"And there's nobody here, no guard. It's unlike Jhavi." Jory replied.   
"It's unlike the General. Everyone on your guard, something is very wrong here." The General would have any recruit chewed out for not posting guards, it was a danger to the encampment. We walked in slowly, the snow muffling our feet.   
"Almorra? Jhavi?" Jory called out.   
"Everyone's gone." Crecia murmured.  
"Maybe they're out on patrol?" Braham ventured.   
"Not the entire camp." I replied.   
"This place makes my fur stand on end." Rytlock crossed his arms, scanning the buildings.  
"There's nobody here, not a single guard. This is very very wrong." My nerves were spiking.   
"There are barracks, we should look there at least." Braham opened the door, and we both walked in. The door, without us touching it, slammed behind us.   
"Spirits!" I cursed. Braham tried to open it, to no avail.   
"We're locked in."   
And then I felt something. Magic. It was soft, warm, but with a touch of winter cold.  
"Braham, you feel that? It's-"  
"Spirit magic. A defense system perhaps. Jhavi's devout to Raven." I calmed a little, Spirit magic was always comforting. There was a knock from outside the door.   
"Jodnil? Braham? We can't get it, we're going to sweep the other buildings." Jory called through the door.   
"We'll find a way out." I called back. Braham had moved farther into the barracks.   
"Who did this?"  
We moved into the main room, there was a woman lying on the ground.   
Red hair spilled across the ground.   
No, not red. There was hair framing her face, a pale white color.   
Blonde, red with blood.   
A clean incision in her neck had bled onto the ground.   
"Alva." Braham touched her face gently, kneeling next to her."She was one of them, one of my guildmates. Garm would sleep in her lap…" He pulled his hand away, a small bit of blood staining his fingertips.  
"Braham, I'm sorry."   
"She thought I was a savoir. That's why they followed me, all of them. Now I'll never get to make it up to her, apologize for what I did…"   
There was a whisper on the wind.   
"I did, I failed them." Braham whispered to himself.   
"Braham?" He looked back at me, his eyes a touch wild.   
"Did you hear? No, no, nevermind. It was nothing." He stood and brushed himself off, and I led him away from the body, as a door slammed open. Braham jumped.   
"It opened, look." The wildness to his eyes was gone, and the doors of what looked like an office were open. There was a scepter, totem, and some kind of lense. It wasn't asuran, it was norn. Rimmed in copper.   
"It's a Raven totem." Braham said. "There are several around the camp, there's one by the door. Maybe we can open it with the scepter?"   
"Let's look at the room in the back first." I placed the lense near the head of the scepter, and they fused. More warm magic, calming.   
We opened the door to the room in the back, and the calmness I felt vanished.   
There were bodies.   
"Closer…" The wind seemed to whisper.   
A Vigil dagger embedded in the back.   
Clean gashes on the chest.   
Frostbitten wounds with a pool of frozen blood.   
A man still asleep in his bed, blade pushed through the blanket into his chest.   
Someone with cuts on their arms, signs of struggle, lying in the muddied pools of blood.   
A Son of Svanir, blue blood mixing with the rest. Scratches on his face.   
How did they get in?  
Someone pulled me out of the room, Braham. He closed the door.   
"Let's see if that scepter works." He said quietly.  
It did. The door swung open again, I could feel Raven's magic sweep into me. I took what felt like my first breath of the day, and stepped back into the snow. Everyone else was standing in the courtyard.   
"We found the Vigil soldiers, they're all dead." I said, as calmly and I could muster.   
"Burn me. Almorra too?" Rytlock asked.   
"We didn't see a body." Replied Braham.   
"No sign of her or Jhavi anywhere then." Crecia said.   
"The Warmaster and General are both missing, certainly strikes me as weird." Rytlock scanned the camp again.   
"Jodnil, come look at this." Jory called from a few yards away.   
"Scuff marks." She declared as well all got close enough. "Looks like someone got dragged off. Could be Almorra or Jhavi."   
"Then we track them, whoever they are." I replied.   
"Did you forget why we're here Stormbringer? Every second Bangar has over us he takes Ryland farther away." Rytlock's demeanor had changed, he was angry.   
"So you'd leave Almorra to die? She's one of us Rytlock, one of our own." Crecia countered.  
"So is Ryland." Rytlock snarled.   
"I'll stay at the camp and keep looking around. Maybe we missed something." Jory spoke after a few moments of tense silence.   
"Rytlock and I will send out the relief crew, scout the area." Crecia offered, Rytlock glared at her.   
"I'll come with. If there's any of my guildmates left, I need to find them." Braham said softly.   
The four of us walked to the front gate, facing the snowy wilds. 

"Guys, I… This is my fault. Everything. If I hadn't lost my bow-" Braham scuffed his foot in the snow.   
"You mean if you'd hadn't gotten blackout drunk on a diplomacy trip." Rytlock scoffed in return.   
"Don't blame him, Brimstone. Ryland knew what he was doing. Loosen you up, drop your defenses. I taught him that one myself." Crecia countered.   
"We'll find your guildmates Braham, and your bow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little long, oopsie. Thank you for reading though.


	6. What Was Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Jhavi begins.

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
"They would have left tracks, whoever took them. All we need to do is find tracks." Braham said, as we left the camp behind us.   
"Are you alright? You seem distracted."   
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright? That back room, never seen you like that."   
"It was disturbing, I'm not so easily distributed nowadays. But yeah, I'm fine." I was, or would be in a while at least. We kept walking. There was scuffled snow along the path, Svanir boot prints. After that, I felt the touch of spirit magic again. The Raven lense, I'd tucked it into a pocket. I pulled it out.   
"Feel the magic?" I asked, Braham nodded.   
"Raven wants us to see something." I peered through the lense, and the world around me shimmered blue. I saw Jhavi, the general, and two other norn I didn't recognize.   
"You killed them all." Jhavi hissed.  
"Cowards. They think they're on the winning side, but they'll meet their end. Just like Kralkatorrik." The general was radiating fury.   
"Olar, let me kill the mouthy one." One spoke.  
"No. Jormag wants them alive, for now." The other, Olar, replied.  
The world shimmered again, and I was no longer watching a memory. I looked at Braham, who looked more stricken than he had before.   
"How could they? Betray all those people, Almorra, Jhavi…"  
"Who were they?" I asked quietly, not entirely expecting an answer.  
"My guildmates, Olar. Torrin."  
The wind whisked past us, and Braham spoke again.   
"My fault? If only I'd been there…"  
"So much pain, he needs rest." A soft voice murmured in the back of my head. He did, he was suffering.   
"Braham, if you need a moment-"  
"No." He shook his head. "Raven is trying to guide us, we need to find them and finish this."   
So we pressed on. The prints continued west. Another shine of blue through the Raven lense, and I watched the norn slaughter a Vigil patrol. Almorra ordered Jhavi to escape, and the shine dissipated.  
"Olar had a scar on his shoulder, threw himself in front of a Svanir for me. And now he's slaughtering innocents." Braham rubbed his left arm, a gust of wind blew through his hair. "It should have been me." He said softly, quiet as the wind.  
"Braham, I know this isn't easy, but maybe they escaped. We have to keep looking." I felt the wind tug softly at my braided hair.   
"Rest." Braham rubbed his temples.  
"I'm just, I'm so tired."   
"I know, but people need us. We've got to work together, once we find them, we can rest."  
The general disappeared from the blue memories, and we found fewer prints. A cave, somewhere in the forest, that's where they were taking Jhavi.  
"The cave, if we find that, we find Jhavi. The lense must be reacting to her prayers to Raven. But what happened to Almorra?" Braham looked hopeful, at the prospect of Jhavi being alive, but I stared into the snow quietly, and the wind whistled.  
"Let me help you, Stormbringer…"   
"Stop." I managed to hiss out.   
"Jodnil?" Braham touched my arm, but I strangely couldn't feel it.   
"Let me in..." A gentle whistle on the wind.  
"I said stop!" I shouted. Whipping around to see Braham, who grabbed my shoulders to steady me.  
"You hear it too? The whispers, the voices?"   
"It's not Raven, it's not any of the spirits." It was something darker, trying to whisper its way into our minds. Braham nodded in agreement.  
"We're almost there, just like you said. Jhavi needs us." 

The cave was sealed with Raven magic. Before I used the lense, I looked at Braham.  
"Your guildmates, I understand if you don't want to handle them." I don't think I could face Dragon's Watch corrupted by dragons.  
"The blood they spilled is on all of our hands. We're norn, we both need to be there." He replied. "Try the lense, we probably don't have much time." The seal around the cave opened with a surge of spirit magic, and I heard a female voice screaming deeper inside.   
"Get out of my head!"   
"Jhavi." I started running before Braham could finish her name. When we approached the back of the cavern, Olar sneered.   
"Braham? Tsk, I should have known. Can't resist playing the hero, can you?"   
Jhavi, surprisingly, added her own seething remark.   
"Braham Vowbreaker? Raven led you here?"  
"Vowbreaker?" Confusion clouded his face.  
"Didn't you know? That's what they call you in the Shiverpeaks now." Olar grinned, almost maniacally.   
"I've owned my mistakes, Olar." Braham kept his voice calm, but I could see the anger just under the surface. "I saw you. I saw you slaughter them. The Vigil were your people!" Olar chuckled darkly.   
"No, THESE are my people. The Sons of Svanir were there when you weren't. They showed us the truth of Jormag!" An icy cold magic crackled through the cave, and a frosty portal opened. Torrin was the first to emerge, as Olar shouted, "Brothers! Attack!"   
I drew my shortbow as the hoard of Svanir descended upon us. Braham drew his shield, surrounding the two of us in a bubble as I picked off the men with my bow.   
"You abandoned us!" Torrin had fallen to the ground, pale blue blood running on the ground, and Olar's focus on the portal began to wane.   
"We fought side by side Olar, don't do this!" Braham knocked a Svanir back with his mace, making eye contact with his former friend.   
"I was a child then! Now I understand, Jormag was never the enemy, the dragon killers are." The portal closed, leaving Olar alone. I notched an arrow, and aimed. "You won't leave us again, Braham. You're going to stay, forever."   
At that, I let my arrow fly.   
It struck him in the forehead, and his body collapsed, a small trickle of blood running from his mouth. Braham took his shield down, and we both caught our breath. I then turned to free Jhavi, who when she made eye contact with me, smiled.   
"Jodnil Stormbringer?"  
"Hello, Warmaster."  
"Hello Warmaster, yourself." She stood and dusted herself off. "Let's get the hell out of here, walk and talk."  
As we approached the mouth, she spoke again.   
"Did you find Almorra?"  
I shook my head. "No. But she called us out here, so she must certainly be alive."  
"Called you? No, the Svanir took our comms." I frowned at that, and Jhavi sighed. "Our own people, our own soldiers, all the male norn. They turned on us in a moment. While we slept, they let the Svanir in. Jormag-"  
"Whispered." I cut in, and she nodded.   
"Just like we're being whispered to now." Braham said. "Jormag's the one in the back of our heads."   
"Jhavi, what did the dragon say to you?" I asked.  
"It's my legend to complete Svanir's work. Help the Fraenir secure the region."  
"You bear Jora's name, not his." I said, a squeeze on her shoulder.   
"Is the Fraenir, here?" Braham asked.   
"Indeed. He's the reason for the blizzard, and the onslaught of Svanir. It's been like this since Almorra arrived. He's holed up in the Raven sanctum, hiding away. Almorra and I were trying to use the lenses to get in." We'd reached the mouth of the cave as Jhavi spoke, the Raven barrier returned.   
"Like the one that led us here." Braham remarked.   
Jhavi nodded. "You need two to get in, you have mine, but you'll need Almorra's. If the Fraenir's going to be stopped-"  
"We need to find her. I'll search the camps." Braham offered. I clicked my comm on.   
"Jory, Rytlock. I found Jhavi, but we need to form a search party for the general. Quickly."  
"Cre and I'll check the prisoner camps." Rytlock said.   
"I think I've figured out something. Vigil soldiers keep disappearing, and I've found a trail. Might lead me to Almorra." Jory chimed in.   
"Good call, all of you. I'll help Jhavi back to camp, and come help the rest of you if you need it. And be careful, don't listen to anything strange. Whispers, voices, the wind, don't listen." I clicked my comm off. Braham smiled at me, and to my surprise, gave me a quick side hug.   
"Thanks, for helping me out back there." He said, and rushed out into the snow before I could reply. I looked at Jhavi, and she chuckled.   
"Back to camp then." I said quickly. 

"You look different." Jhavi said, as we were flying on Ysmir back to the camp.   
When I had joined the Vigil, my hair had been cropped close to my head, and I was clean shaven at that. I'd been cheffing in Hoelbrak, and I'd needed a change. Participated in the Great Hunt, and one thing led to another. Now I had hair past my shoulders, braided elaborately down my back today, and a stubble across my face. I'd grown up I suppose.   
"I grew up."  
"Suppose killing a couple dragons will do that to you." She mused. "What about that thing with Vowbreaker?"   
"What thing?"  
"The hug."  
"We're friends, Warmaster. And there are only so many of them that are affectionate." I think Ariaami and Gehix would both kill me if I hugged them, or even attempted.  
"Speaking of affectionate friends, where's loose-cannon? Surprised she didn't saunter in and set everything on fire."  
That got a laugh out of me. Nobody had called Adalasa "loose-cannon" in a long time, it was a Vigil nickname. Forgal gave it to her. The general certainly never used it, formalities and all.  
"She's home. In Kryta, or Elona. Depends. She got married, she and her wife split their time between Amnoon and Divinity's Reach."   
"The loose-cannon got married? Spirits, never thought I'd see the day." Ada had flirted around for years, prior to me meeting her and after. Then she met Koji, and her wandering heart seemed to settle.  
"Neither did I. But, she's happy." I landed Ysmir slowly, and hopped off before helping Jhavi dismount.   
"Thanks for the ride." She said, as I hopped back on. "Imagine you'll be checking on Vowbreaker first?"  
"Eirsson, and I'll be checking on whoever calls first." I said.   
And on cue, Braham's voice floated from my comm.   
"Jodnil? I'm at a Svanir camp, northwest. Need a little help clearing it to see if Almorra's here." Jhavi chuckled.   
"I'm on my way." I responded.   
"Go get our general, Stormbringer." Jhavi turned back to the camp, and Ysmir rose into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what's that??? Braham X OC???? Two big softies being soft??? And keeping each other grounded??? We love to see it.


	7. The Wind, and Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the ravens said nothing, not even nevermore.

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
I flew northwest, spying Braham's bright hair crouched outside the Svanir camp. I landed Ysmir quietly, and sent them to the mists, crouching beside Braham.   
"Almorra may be here, we need to clear it out." He whispered.   
"Way ahead of you."   
We picked off the ones lurking outside quickly enough, and circled ourselves around the central fire. The Svanir began to wake from their tents, and I heard the eerie whisper again.  
A shard of jade sliced through a man's arm, as Braham lowered his weapons.   
"Wait… this is…"   
"Braham? What's wrong?" I stabbed a man through the chest, shoving him into one of his companions.   
"Oh Spirits, everyone… my friends, my guildmates. They're all here."   
"Those aren't your friends Braham, you're hallucinating. It's Jormag Braham, don't listen."   
"Make them stop, I can't do this!" He'd stopped fighting off the Svanir, I picked off the last few before the camp went silent.  
"He doesn't have to hurt like this." A cool presence had moved into the camp, snow started to fall gently from the sky.   
"Stay with me Braham!" I tried to grab on to him, shake him back to reality, but he kept staring into the snowfall, still.  
"No, he's gone. He's supposed to be gone."  
"Talk to me Braham, please, what are you seeing?"  
"My dad's here. I wasn't there when, I wasn't there for any of them…" His face looked broken.   
"Whenever he breaks, you always have to pick up the pieces." There was a tinge of ice in the air now, and Braham was still motionless.  
"Listen to me Braham. That's not who you are anymore, you're owning up to your mistakes. Remember?" Braham began to shiver, but I saw something in the snow. Two figures, one short, one tall, their coiled hair blowing in the breeze. The taller one held sometimes wrapped in their arms, and they both stared at me, before turning and running away, as the snow yielded.   
"What… what happened?" The dragon had released him, he was staring at me. I blinked.   
And then a Svanir charged into the camp.   
He was thankfully quick work, just one of them, but I could feel that the two of us were sloppy. Shaken. Off. Still, we dispatched the man, leaving nothing but corpses and the two of us in the camp.  
"It's okay, you're here with me, you're safe." That got a small smile.  
"Safe." He touched my arm lightly.   
We peered in the tents, checking every inch of the camp, to find nothing. Braham sighed.   
"Damn dragon knew exactly how to push my buttons. Next time I see that monster, I'm finishing what I started."  
"The honor's yours the second we get to it, though I expect you'll have a little competition at this point."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Jodnil." He said, somewhat in jest. "I'm going to head to the next camp, check there. You're welcome to come along."   
"I would, but I did make a promise to help everyone else if they needed."   
"Make sure you keep it then." He whistled for his raptor, and the two of them ventured back into the snow.   
"Stormbringer? Cre and I found a prisoner camp, they might be keeping Almorra here. Little help?" Rytlock grumbled over his comm.  
"On my way." 

"Key's probably with the warden. Plan is to burn through the guards till we find 'em." Crecia had covered them in a cloud of smoke, but I would feel Rytlock's mist connection when I got close enough. Crecia huffed at Rytlock, and they both glared at each other till I shot more jade into one of the Svanir's necks. They both seemed to take out that tension on the Svanir. Eventually, a large norn lumbered into the camp.   
"There he is!" Rytlock pulled Sohothin from the body of a limp Svanir, and brandished it at the norn.   
"And now every camp in the area has been alerted." Fire danced on Crecia's blades, and she was scowling.   
"Oh you want to be in charge of espionage?" Rytlock made the first attack, jumping through the mists around the norn, and I joined in. Crecia shot small shards of fire, her scowl deepening. "Gonna cozy up with the Svanir like you did with Gaheron then?"   
"I did what I had to!" A particularly large shard of fire zipped past Rytlock's shoulder, almost puncturing it. Rytlock hissed, and glared at her.   
"Not the time right now you two!" I'd started fending off extra Svanir trying to swarm near the warden. I acutely felt two pairs of angry feline eyes boring into the back of my head. Of course, they kept arguing anyway, attacking and dodging the warden at the same time.   
"Guess Bangar taught you well, huh? That how he taught Ryland, too?"   
"I am not the one who left!" Crecia's voice had gotten reedy.   
"That's not fair-" Rytlock managed to hiss out.   
"You abandoned us for a human sword Rytlock!"  
"I did what I had to!" He snapped back. They both were unfairly good multitaskers, somehow keeping up their form while bickering loudly. Then, snow started to fall again.   
"Their wounds will never close… never heal."  
Crecia raised her arms, and delivered the killing blow to the warden, a wave of fire singeing him slightly.   
"It's, over." Rytlock sheathed his weapons. "Cre I, uh…" Crecia pulled a key from the warden's body.   
"Search the tents." She muttered. They started combing through them, as the snow swirled around the body.   
Within it, I saw dark brown eyes, slowly turning icy blue, and the quiet sound of laughter.   
Then, the norn rose from the ground, the snow disappearing, revealing the blue cool of Icebrood.   
"Oh cauldron, Jodnil! Keep him away from the prisoners!" Crecia began hurrying the prisoners out, Rytlock trying to help in vain.   
"No problem!" I drew my shortbow, and I could swear the Icebrood's eyes were warm brown around the pupils. It's breath was winter cold, and I swore I could still hear laughter.   
Jormag messing with my head was making me sloppy. I took far longer to finish off the Icebrood. Crecia had the brilliant idea to set him fully on fire the moment I killed him, again. The flames rose gently, as the last prisoners were freed.   
"That should be the end of that." Crecia dusted snow off her shoulders, sheathing her blades. "No sign of Almorra though, we're off to the next camp."   
"You, uh." Rytlock cleared his throat. "Still want me along?"  
"It's not a matter of want." She growled. "Stormbringer, you can join if you'd like."  
"I'll take the prisoners back to camp first, then check on Jory. Are you two going to be, alright?"  
"We'll be fine." She said, exasperated, and began to prowl out of the camp. Rytlock caught the drift, and followed along. 

The prisoners were thankful for the escort, they all looked weary and frostbitten. I left them at the nearest fire, instructing the few Vigil soldiers around to keep an eye on them.   
Jory was tucked deep in an ice cave. She'd followed a trail of dead soldiers. The entire place was, eerie. Too quiet. The creatures were, strange. Magically warped, but not like the ley creatures. Different, somehow. The magic just felt different, ley magic was hot and bright and sudden. This was cooler, calmer.   
"The trail leads, here. To this." Jory said quietly.   
"There's still a chance that the general is here."   
"Let's get those captives out first. That necromancer can't be up to any good." The captives were an eerie blue, and Jory's eyes had focused on one of them. The wind whistled in the silence.   
"What… that's, that's Belinda's voice. My sister, the necromancer is hurting her!" The captive she was glued to became a hapless heap on the floor, and I smacked the necromancer on the nape of his neck with one of my swords.   
"Jory, that's not your sister. That's Jormag. You know what's going on here, don't listen!" The necromancer had turned his attention to me, glowering. Jory had placed her hands on the lifeless corpse.   
"I can save her this time, let me save her!"   
"Jory, it's not real!" The necromancer had begun summoning altars, never a good sign, ever.   
"It's, not real…" She was still focused on the body, leaving me to dispatch the altars with well timed arrows. The necromancer seethed an angry blue.   
"Focus Jory, we need to end this!" I blocked a large shard of ice with my sword. Snow speckled my vision.   
"Always holding them together…"   
In the haze, a tall woman knelt next to a frozen body of water. A pale, limp body was pushed up against the ice, just under the surface. Coiled hair was blowing in a gentle breeze, and the woman punched her fist into the ice, shattering it.   
The haze vanished, and I saw Jory standing over the necromancer, axe buried in his chest. Sickly blue blood ran from the wound, and the captives were all dead on the ice.  
"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real." She was chanting to herself quietly, and I blinked.   
"Are you okay?"  
"No, are you okay?"   
"Probably not." I stood shakily, avoiding the blood. Jory pulled something from the body of a captive.   
"There's a note here, if you find this, meet me in the place where the raven can't fly."  
"What does that mean?" I tapped my comm on. "Jhavi? You know anything about a place where a raven can't fly?"  
"That's for me, it's code." She sounded bewildered. "Darkrime Delves, it means Almorra escaped. She's alive Jodnil."   
I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Jory. There was always hope.   
"I'll go bring the general back." 

Darkrime Delves was a little cave, tucked into the mountains. It was deadly silent, and dark.   
"Almorra?"   
No response. I fumbled around in the dark, and my eyes caught a gleam of metal. I shuffled to it.   
It was the general's sword.   
There was a small mound of rubble nearby, this had once been an entrance to someplace else. There was a carved doorway just visible. There was rubble everywhere, but something about this, it was too careful, too made.   
I nudged one of the rocks, and they all crumbled down softly.   
And there was Almorra.   
Dead, a lense placed on her chest.   
Someone had closed her eyes.   
I stood there in the quiet for what felt like hours, it may have only been minutes. I clicked my comm on.   
"Jhavi… I found the lense. And Almorra…"   
"Is she hurt? Put her on, I want to talk to her."   
"Jhavi, she didn't make it…"   
There was a moment of silence.   
"How?"   
I touched the ground lightly.   
"There are marks, slashes. She's… she's been gone for a while. Someone took the time to bury her, close her eyes."  
"The Svanir wouldn't. Someone found her before you did."   
She was right, the Svanir didn't care about corpses. Maybe Bangar stumbled across her. They were partners once, they'd had a cub.   
"Everything she's done, been through. Every battle she's fought. And she died alone, no warrior should die alone."   
Her voice was raw, drained, tired.  
"Send someone to… to bring her home Jhavi. I'll meet you at the keep." I imagine my own voice sounded the same way. "Regroup at the keep everyone, we have to talk."   
Everyone else was silent. I turned off my comm, the click echoing in the cave.   
Something whispered in the darkness.   
"Aren't you tired?"   
I ignored it, and knelt next to my general.   
"They'll write more songs about you. Keep your legend alive. And I'll find whoever did this, I promise."  
I sent a silent prayer to the Spirits, and rose. 

How was I going to tell Ariaami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was, a lot when it came out. Almorra was such a favorite of mine. Also writing Cre and Rytlock bickering was a delight.
> 
> On a happier note, thank you for a kudos and 30+ people clicking on this?? Thank you thank you my kind internet people.


	8. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon's Watch enter the Raven Sanctum, and encounters the Fraenir of Jormag.

~Jodnil Stormbringer~  
I was going to tell her later, I would have to. There was something else I had to deal with first. I walked slowly into Jhavi's office in the keep.  
"Thanks for finding her, Stormbringer."  
"I don't get how it happened." Rytlock murmured.  
"The Svanir got to her long before we did. Whoever called us here, it wasn't Almorra."  
"Jormag…" Braham sighed.  
"I'm the sole commanding officer now, I have to protect the people we have left. The Fraenir has to be taken down." Jhavi palmed her lense. "We have both lenses now, we can get into the Raven Sanctum. I can meet you there, it's, not an easy place to navigate."  
"Brimstone and I will come with." Crecia waved her hand.  
"I want to be there for Almorra." Rytlock replied, Braham nodded in agreement.  
"I'm going to stay here, I don't feel like I'm in control of myself right now." Jory rubbed her temple, and I pulled her into a comforting hug.  
"It's okay Jory. Stay, help the Vigil get on their feet."  
She nodded, clicking her comm on as we separated.  
"Kas?" She whispered. "Kasmeer, I need you."  
"She'll be here Jory." Jory nodded slightly. Rytlock and Crecia were glowering at each other.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She hissed, and Rytlock clammed right up.  
"Let's move Warmaster." Jhavi stood up, and we all moved out of the camp together.  
"You're sounding like a leader she'd want you to be." I said quietly to her.  
"I wasn't supposed to take over for years Jodnil. I don't feel ready, and with the keep in such a state, it'll be forever till we bounce back." A pause. "Till I bounce back."  
"You can do it."  
"Says the man who slays dragons."  
"It's a group effort Jhavi, always has been. We'll help you though."  
Braham coughed behind us, and I paused to fall in line with him.  
"Jormag was right you know. When things get tough, I run. I left my guildmates behind. I left you behind."  
"You're not running now."  
"No. Your pack deserves better. You deserve better. I'm… I'm working on it." He gave me a look, and I smiled.  
We moved through the snow quietly, undisturbed, until we reached a massive gate. Jhavi removed both lenses from her pockets.  
"When I use these, the gate should react." She touched them together lightly, and the influx of spirit magic was palpable. "I should warn you, the sanctum is meant to be a trial for Raven havrouns. I've never entered, but I've heard the stories. Don't trust your eyes."  
The gate began to glow a cerulean blue, and we stepped through together. 

The walls were a carved stone, regal and cold.  
"It's a… maze?" Crecia questioned, as we moved further in.  
"It's part of the trials. Stick together." Jhavi said, the five of us entered a large room, and suddenly there was snow, and pine trees. A small totem to Raven sat in the middle of the storm. 

"Seeker of cunning, wolf cub, packmaster, show me your mind." It whispered.  
"It's a test of your worth." Jhavi placed a hand on my shoulder, but withdrew when the statue began to whisper again.  
"A mortally wounded man lies beneath a tree. Without help, he will die. Wild beasts close in, eager for a meal."  
A norn man melted away from the snow, gasping for breath, a red stain ran into the white. Two wolves howled in the distance.  
"Healers are nearby. They are unarmed, and unaware of the wounded man or the beasts."  
Two healthy norn walk into view, the wounded obscured by the snow.  
"You summon a flock of ravens for aid, what do they do?" The statue fell silent.  
I stood for a moment, considering. My first instinct was to save the wounded. The healers could find him. Then, the statue spoke again.  
"I see, you want the healers to save the wounded man's life. But one life is traded for another."  
The wolves faded, but the wounded man turned a pale shade of blue, frostbitten, dead.  
"A fate not easily avoided. Did you believe you could cheat death?" I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly didn't feel compelled to.  
"I have seen enough wolf pup, continue."

"I don't feel like I made the right choice." I murmured, as the snow faded.  
"There are no right choices, Jodnil. That's what Raven is about. That's why we choose to follow it." Jhavi looked around the room, Rytlock and Crecia raised suspicious eyebrows at me. Braham was peeking into the rest of the maze. We moved further into the darkness, and at some point, I lost Rytlock, Crecia, and Braham, they'd been walking in front of me.  
"Jhavi, how much farther?" She'd been walking behind me, but there was no response.  
"Jhavi?"  
She was gone, but there were whispers.  
"Why couldn't you save her?" It sounded like Jhavi, and I spun around frantically. But still, she was gone.  
"She died alone." That sounded like Crecia, but she was gone too. The darkness kept getting darker, deeper. Things, shadows, something kept moving.  
"Did you even try?" Jhavi's voice, again. It sounded like it was coming from the walls.  
And then the walls started to close in, tighter, darker darkness sweeping in behind me.  
I ran, till I could see warm orange light, and I found myself in a circular room, the walls made of bookshelves. Soft rugs, cushions, and chairs surrounding a large fireplace casting a warm glow. Another Raven totem stood proudly in the center, and spoke again. 

"Seeker of wisdom, packmaster. A fire spreads through Tyria's greatest library."  
A blaze ran through the shelves, lighting the delicate parchment pages.  
"Thousands of books turn to ash as the flames leap higher. A scholar cries, wracked with turmoil. Two books lie on opposite ends of the room."  
Two books shimmered into existence. One was thick, with yellowing pages, and a worn leather cover. The other was slim, delicate, the cover decorated with swirling metallic script.  
"The first is a detailed record of Tyria's history before human arrival. There are no other copies."  
The worn leather book was illuminated slightly. Validine would have loved it. The chance to hold and touch that book. Maybe they were, in the mists.  
"The second is a book of arcane spells that could turn the tide against the dragons. It is the only one of its kind."  
The thin book now, something Ariaami would reach for. Magic, old and deep and powerful. Strong, powerful, Ariaami in two words.  
"The scholar can only save one book. Which does she save?"  
"The record." Maybe there was something in the past, we'd killed dragons without a special spell.  
"You would forgo peace to preserve what came before. What good is the past when there is no future?"  
The flames charred the spell book, before dying off. I touched the tome, flicking it open, to find pages of gibberish.  
"I'm beginning to get a feel for you, seeker. The trial continues." 

The maze continued, without the darkness. The floor seeped poison, with Raven statues speckled around the passageways. Activating them spared me the headache of poison, and holding my breath. Something kept whispering in my head.  
"We've sacrificed for you."  
"All of us."  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"We can't trust you, can we?"  
"You make it all worse."  
"Just give up."  
Braham, Jhavi, Crecia, and Rytlock's voices all blurred together. I ran out of a cloud of poison, screeching.  
"Stop that!"  
Then something in my mind cleared, and they were standing in front of me. Jhavi was gesturing ahead.  
"-Should be coming up on the last one."  
"You're back!" I grabbed onto Braham's arm, just to make sure he was actually there.  
"We've been here the whole time." He smiled, as I let go. "You were quiet for a while."  
"You okay Stormbringer?" Rytlock grumbled.  
"I'm, better. Better now. This place is…"  
"I know, but we're almost done." Jhavi pointed ahead. I sighed, spirits I was ready to get out of here. We moved ahead, to a quiet crypt. Bones and coffins, and another totem. 

"Seeker of the beyond, bringer of storms. A plague sweeps the capital city, claiming countless victims. Both the old queen and the young prince have fallen ill."  
Two human figures shimmered into the room.  
"The queen is benevolent and wise, and she has ruled fairly for decades. But her age is showing." The queen is dark of hair, tan of skin. Bright hazel eyes glow under the wrinkles, betraying her age.  
"The prince is her only child. He's very young, and prone to petulance." He looks like his mother, same skin and hair, but browner eyes, young.  
"If one dies, the other will make a full recovery. You must guide one of their souls to the afterlife. Choose."  
It has to be the queen.  
"You would gamble with the fate of a kingdom to preserve a young life. A child becomes king before he is ready. He may fail. He may be taken advantage of. People will suffer. Was saving his life worth the cost?"  
The queen melts away into dust.  
"You have shown me who you are. The trial is complete." 

The room grew colder, the Fraenir. The group moved toward the west, snow and ice was now blowing through a doorway. Behind me there was a flap of wings. 

"I see you, Stormbringer. We favor the skill of healers and the wisdom of elders over the uncertainty of the future. But the young take chances, and the young push us forward. You put faith in the youth of Ariaami Veilkeeper seven years ago, you put faith in the youth of Aurene. Once, many years ago, your siblings put faith in you."

There was another flap of wings, and then, silence. I blinked, siblings.  
I didn't know I had siblings. 

I slowly moved west, down the hallway. Ice was creeping in, and as we entered a large room, there was a man standing in the middle, snow swirling around him. Pillars of ice surrounded him, cold and imposing.  
“We put so many obstacles in your way, Dragon killer. But we underestimated you. Our eyes have opened. We watch. We don't repeat mistakes.” Cold icy eyes stared right into me.  
“The Raven shamans, where are they?” Jhavi looked around the room, there was only the Fraenir, who laughed deeply.  
“I've been called to something greater. And it begins with you.” A pale finger pointed at me, and I felt colder. The man slammed his staff onto the ground, frost spreading across the floor.  
“Stay with us! Embrace the new dawn!”  
So I jumped right into the fight. Shortbow drawn, focused.  
Focus up. Arrow, dodge, stance. Kalla Scorchrazor, sharp, precise, lethal. Invoke. Arrow, dodge stance.  
I almost didn’t hear Crecia.  
“He’s creating a blizzard! Take cover!”  
Snow swept into my vision, white, blinding, cold.  
“Somebody knock him down!” Jhavi yelled, I shot an arrow in one direction, I heard the sound of it impaling ice. Shit.  
But within a few moments, the snow started to clear, Braham was standing over the Fraenir, shield in hand. With the snow gone, I swapped weapons. Two heavy swords, a shimmer of jade around the hilt. We only had a few blessed seconds of advantage, before the elementalist was back on his feet, shards of ice flying.  
“You’ve fought so hard… but your long day has ended.” A chunk of ice slammed into my stomach, knocking me off balance, slipping on the ice. That was going to bruise like hell.  
“Time to sleep beneath the stars, summer child.” A cold voice whispered, and I rolled, a spike of ice grazing just where I was. The pale figure loomed still, more shards of ice flying around the room, the pillars began to clear, revealing figures frozen in the ice. Faces frozen in screams, most of them had black feathers around their shoulders.  
The Raven shamans.  
Bastards, all of them.  
I blocked a shard of ice with my swords, and countered it with a jade sliver. With the whisper of jade winds, I rushed toward the man. His eyes were so pale they were almost white, pupilless. We stood steps away from each other, and frost swirled around us.  
“The night draws closer, Dragon’s era begins!” He hissed, his hands turning and icy shade of blue. My lips chapped, ice clung to my hair.  
“Goodnight then.”  
I struck, a sharp blade right to his heart.  
And then there was silence.  
And the frost crept away.  
The pillars melted, bodies slumped onto the floor.  
Blue blood ran down my blade.  
The five of us stood in the room, as the ice melted into water.  
“It's... it's really over. The attacks, the disappearances…” Jhavi touched a shaman, I could see her whispering a prayer to Raven.  
“You can rebuild.” Braham stood on the opposite side of the room. Jhavi looked up, and didn’t snap at him immediately.  
“I know the Sons of Svanir won't leave without a fight, but now we can—”  
And then there was the wind. Jhavi’s focus shifted, she looked up.  
“No…”  
“You still hear it, don’t you?” Crecia whipped her head around.  
I felt a gust of wind whip through my hair, right by my ear.  
“Let me help you, summer child…”  
The wind turned to a cloud of frost, and slammed into the Fraenir’s body.  
The body rose, and the water froze back over, a thick sheet of ice along the floor. The norn’s head snapped up suddenly, and a soft, oddly feminie voice poured from his mouth.  
“Champion. It’s time I treat you with the respect you deserve, speak face-to-face.” Their eyes were eminanting a soft blue light.  
“That voice.” Rytlock growled, and drew Sohothin, the flames flickered. The body stared straight ahead, and continued speaking.  
“The air is thick with change. I feel it, even as I dream beneath the ice.” Blood dripped onto the floor, pouring from the body’s chest.  
“Jormag.” Braham drew his own weapons.  
“You fear me as you fear Kralkatorrik. That is natural. But ice fortifies, ice protects.” The floor began to shape itself into delicate sculptures of birds, trees, people.  
“All this war, all this pain... Aurene wants to end it. And I can help her. I want to help her.” Aurene took form in the frozen water.  
“Terrible things lurk just beyond the horizon. But you can bring eternal peace to our world. In time, you'll realize you need me. And when you do…” A breath of frost slipped from the body's mouth, and Jormag’s voice resonated around the chamber.  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
And then it went slack, and crashed back to the floor.  
The sculptures melted back into water.  
“That comm, from Almorra… Jormag was using…” Cercia had a small flame in the palm of her hand, encased in ice.  
“Spirits.” Jhavi swore and rubbed her temples.  
“What now?” Crecia asked, the ice melting. I sighed.  
“We have to help the Vigil get back on their feet, we need people. I’ll comm Adalasa, Laranthir. For now, we bide our time in the Marches.”  
“Stay?” Crecia snapped. “What about Bangar? It’s clear Jormag’s already gotten to him.” She eyed me. “Who do you think convinced him he could have his own Elder Dragon?”  
“Don’t make excuses for him.” Rytlock mumbled gruffly. I was thankful for him, especially in that moment.  
“We’ll need a path through the mountains. Rytlock, Crecia, you two scout for it. Ariaami will probably, maybe head your way.” If I ever called her.  
“We can do that.” Rytlock nodded, Cercia was still frowning.  
“Jodnil and I will head back to the keep, we’ll rebuild. We owe it to them, to Almorra.” Jhavi offered a strained smile, and I nodded. Everyone slowly began to file out of the sanctum, the air felt heavy.  
“Jodnil… about what Jormag said. We’re not gonna take it seriously, right?” Braham had turned to look over his shoulder. I hesitated, but walked up to him, and put a hand on his back.  
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF.  
> And we're back folks! This chapter was a beast to get finished, but that's Whisper in the Dark wrapped up. Featuring lots of copied dialogue from the Wiki, thanks Wiki. Next chapter will probably be a little interlude with Ariaami and her former warband.


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariaami Veilkeeper reunites with the Keeper warband after many years.

~Ariaami Veilkeeper~  
"The trees will show you the way."  
Malice had pointed me back to the Ash encampment, and left me with that. Delightful. Instead of being useful, I was sent off to do something seemingly unrelated, fun. There was a scrap of paper with trailmarkers on it. Trees, trailmarks, of course. I followed the order on the paper, the trees were spread out in the Wardowns. A knock, a tap, on each tree trunk, until I came to the last one. The knock rang hollow. Wherever the hell Malice was sending me, it was hidden. Tucked away, in a tree trunk of all places. The trunk popped open, a small space I could barely fit into dropped down into darkness. I lit my torch, the purple fire glowing softly, and took a leap of faith.   
Whatever it was, it slid, and kept sliding. My torch got snuffed, and I tumbled out into a rocky space. A blink later, and a charr in Ash Legion garb was standing over me. They had a flicker of recognition in their eyes, and cracked a wide smile.   
"Hey boss, took you long enough."  
I hadn't heard that voice for years.   
"Reeva?"   
Reeva stuck out a strong arm, and I took it. She pulled me up, and into a bone crushing hug. Any trace of cool, unfeeling composure melted, and I hugged her back.   
"Welcome back Ari."  
"Legionnaire Smokekeeper, Reeva."   
"It's been a long time my friend." 

It had been a long time, seven years of dancing around my former warband. After Zhaitan, I figured I'd settle back into my duties as a Centurion.   
Then Malice promoted me to Tribune, then Scarlet attacked. Then Mordremoth and the mordrem attacked, and there was never time to go back.   
There was always something else, another enemy on the horizon, another Elder Dragon to clean up after. Some reason for me to stay away. 

"You look great." Reeva gestured to my scars. "Looks good on you."   
"You look good too."   
There was a moment of silence.   
"Gang's all here you know, they probably want to see you too." Reeva picked up my torch, and offered it to me. "You've been missed."   
I took my torch back, and tucked it at my waist, trying to regain that cool posture.   
"Alright then."   
She led me to a tent, and pushed aside the flap. They were all sharing a bottle of whiskey, sprawled on the floor. Wroda, Yahuk, Qilis, and Kell.   
"Look sharp soldiers!" Reeva barked. The half-siblings jumped up, while Yahuk grumbled. Wroda waved her arm.   
"We're on break legionnaire, give it a rest." She sighed, eyes closed.  
"No kiddin' Reeva, calm-" He glanced over her shoulder, and made eye contact with me. "Boss?"   
Wroda cracked her eyes open, and smirked.   
"Speak of the damn devil, she finally shows her face."   
Reeva shoved her way into the tent, and the siblings pulled out another bottle. I slunk in behind her. Kell pulled out the cork, and handed me the bottle. Qilis slapped me on the shoulder.   
"Welcome back, cub." Wroda raised the bottle, and took a sip.   
"She's a Tribune Wroda, have some respect!" Kell flopped back onto the ground.  
"Right, kitten. Welcome back." Qilis cracked, and then swiped the bottle from Wroda. "To Recon Cove!"  
Kell cheered, and proceeded to grapple for the bottle.   
"Been a while, boss." Yahuk was, sulking. Not entirely uncommon. I offered him the bottle in my hand, and he took it.   
"Yeah." I crossed my arms.   
"Come off it Yahuk, it's a celebration. We just got back, someone's got a lot of stories to tell." Reeva flopped on the floor, and pulled me down with her.   
I guess I did.   
The Keeper warband had just returned from doing some recon up northwest, and had come to Grothmar to report to Malice, a keep an eye on the celebrations.   
"Didn't go quite as planned." I grumbled.   
"With everything going on with Bangar, no shit." Kell sighed. "It's a fucking mess."   
"It'll get cleaned up." I replied.   
"You always seem to do so." Yahuk took a shot.   
We spent the night sharing stories and drinking. None of them pried into my absence, they were far more interested in dragon stories, which I had a plethora of. Eventually, they all passed out, but not before Yahuk let Qilis change some bandages on his arm. The two curled up in a pile together, fast asleep. That was new. Everything with them was new.  
I slipped out of the tent, and to a small exit to the bay on the east. I fumbled for my bag, and pulled out a cigarette. A flare of purple fire lit it, and I took a deep inhale. It didn't feel right anymore.   
"Wanna share?" A voice echoes behind me. Reeva.  
"Sure." I offered it to her, and she sat next to me, taking it. I lit another for myself.   
"I haven't smoked much since you left." She murmured. "Reminded me of you, and how you never came back." Her tone was quiet.  
"It was never supposed to end that way." I was going to come back, I always was.  
"Malice officially promoted me after half a year." Her legionnaire position was supposed to be temporary, I'd retake it after Zhaitan. "You'd climbed too high to come back down. Commander, Tribune, dragon slayer. Just being part of a warband wasn't going to be enough in comparison." She took another drag.   
"You hold it against me." Of course she did, why Malice was sending me to a warband I no longer recognized I could no longer guess.  
"Used to. Threw myself into work to make up for it, and I got over it. Didn't make sense asking you to settle for less when you had more." She flicked ash off the cliff side. "Wouldn't have killed you to visit though, to write. Yahuk was convinced we'd never see your face again, alive at least."   
"Almost didn't." I rubbed my scars.   
"Heard about that, suits you though. War torn hero and all."   
"Mm." I tossed the remainder of my cigarette off the cliff. Reeva reached out and grabbed my shoulder gently.   
"I'm glad you're here though. I've missed you. It's good to see you alive, and back amongst your people."   
"I don't know if they're my people any more." I didn't fit in this world anymore, the world of warbands, legions, and normal life. I'd gotten past the point of returning to normalcy.   
"You're charr, and the charr will always be your people." She stood up, and offered me her hand again.   
It was the only help I'd ever accepted. Pulling me up on the training grounds when we were cubs, and she was bigger than me.   
I took her hand, and let her help me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, it's me!   
> I wrote this in a day, the new Champions trailer made me very excited, so I attempted to write again. Have some childhood friends reuniting and Ariaami having regrets as I attempt to readjust to my own characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I write this kind of thing for fun, I apologize for any errors or confusion, this is for shits and giggles. I also have no schedule for posting, I'll post when I have more written. Have a delightful day.


End file.
